All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) has two common forms, Crohn's disease (CD) and ulcerative colitis (UC), which are chronic, relapsing inflammatory disorders of the gastrointestinal tract. In 2015, an estimated 1.3% of adults in the United States (3 million) reported being diagnosed with either CD or UC.